Just Something About
by Afroson
Summary: Ponyboy met a new Greaser named Dominique, who always seems to be looking out for him. As the two gets closer together and Dom is welcomed into the gang, he becomes secretive about what is going on at home.( Summary sucks, I know)


A/N: Hey so this is my new fanfic..well, it's mine and my cousin's. she is a big fan of the Outsiders-she loves Ponyboy…I do too. I love all of them Well, here we go.

Allison's(my) chapter

Chapter 1

The school day seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was because of the classes that made it seem that way or the Socs that never stopped bugging him. All what Ponyboy wanted to do was to go home and chill with Johnny. It was during English class, the second last period of the day, where the class had to silently read the short story that was given to them that the Socs were ganging up on him. They were poking him and calling him every single name in the book. _Just ignore them_ , Ponyboy kept repeating in his mind over-and-over again. When the door opened, the Socs instantly became silent. The principal walked in and talked to Mrs. Greene and waved for another student-obviously a Greaser- to come in. Ponyboy looked up from the story and looked at the new kid. The boy reminded him of Johnny; tan skin, black hair but his eyes weren't brown, puppy eyes. They were gray.

"Class," Mrs. Greene began, as the principal walked out the door. "We have a new student. " She turned to the boy. "How about you tell us something about yourself?"

The boy didn't look too happy that he had to introduce himself. "I'm Dominique Pelly," he said, trying to avoid any comments about him.

"You're a Greaser!" a Soc yelled.

Dominique looked at the Soc and smiled. "I'm damn proud of it too. " _He has a nice smile_ , Pony thought. "I'm from Canada and somehow I ended up here." He turned to the teacher. "That's all."

Mrs. Greene smiled. "You can sit beside Ponyboy. Since your new you don't have to work on what we're working on today."

With that, Dominique walked over to the empty seat beside Ponyboy. He sat down, Ponyboy wasn't sure if he should introduce himself or not. But he did so. "Hey, I'm Ponyboy."

"Dominique," he said, his gray eyes slowly moving to Pone's. "Everyone calls me Dom."

"Hey, Greasers," came Randy's voice, "do ya'll like to hang out and get frisky?" The others laughed. "Can Greaser's score?"

Dom bit his lip when Ponyboy didn't respond. "Everyone can score, except for you." Dom looked at Randy intensely. "Must suck that your friends can score but you can't. Such a pity." Everyone laughed, especially Pony, Randy, however looked flustered. Not saying anything else, Randy turned to the front and remained silent the entire class.

_3405834689306834-9_

Dominique was glad that the school day was done. He just wanted to go home and see what his dad and brothers are up to. _If it was my choice we wouldn't have to move_ , he thought angrily to himself as he headed straight out the school doors. _I could've taken up a job but no….I have to remain focus on school work. Ain't that shitty!?_

Dom and his family had to move because his dad got a transfer to Tulsa; it wouldn't have been bad if his friends' parents could get the same, it was just the feeling of coming to another place that bothered him. His dad worked every day, trying to keep the money coming so he could pay the bills. And his brothers; Ian and Daniel also work as well. _Maybe there's a place here that's hiring. I could work part time._ He was too lost in his thoughts that he hadn't paid any attention to what was going on in front of him. When he snapped back, he realized that a group of Socs were gathered around together beating up on someone. "HEY!" Dom yelled out, attracting their attention. When one of them moved, he saw that it was Ponyboy, frowning he stepped closer to them. "Leave him alone."

"Or what?" said Randy. "Gonna out do me?"

Dom reached in his back pocket of his jeans and flipped out a pocket knife. "I can try. Now step away." Him and Randy had a staring contest for a bit before he left with his gang. Dom flipped his knife back into his pocket and ran to help Pony up. "Geez kid, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pony got up and rubbed his arm. "You didn't have to help me."

"You wanted me to be a bystander?" Dom asked.

"No."

"Good. Maybe you should have someone walk you home."

"I have someone. My friends," Ponyboy said. "Johnny, Two-Bit and sometimes Steve, but I think they left without me."

 _He reminds me so much like Ethan._ "Come, I'll drive you home."

"You can drive?"

"Motor bike," he said, "hope that's alright. Got an extra helmet in ma bag."

Ponyboy hesitated at first but he accepted the ride. "Sure. I can get home before anyone else does and try to wipe the blood away." Dom lead him to his bike and tossed him a helmet, climbing on and starting it before Pony got on. "Thanks again."

"No problem, kiddo."

_29850943067_

Ponyboy gave Dom directions to his place, trying to hold on to him. Within several minutes , they pulled up to the Curtis' house, Ponyboy got off and slid the helmet off before stuffing it back into Dom's bag.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dom smirked.

Ponyboy smiled, as he flung his school bag over his shoulder. "No. Scary at first but it was cool." He looked at the house than back to Dom. "So, if you want I can help you get caught up after school tomorrow."

"That'll be peachy. Besides if I don't my dad will have a cow if I'm not caught up."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Ponyboy said, as he walked slowly to the gate.

"See ya!" Dominique drove off.

Ponyboy smiled to himself, before heading into the house. _He's pretty tough._ Then his thought changed to: _I need to find aspirin_

A/N: So who do you guys think Ethan is? A little brother? Boyfriend? A friend? Obviously he has some personal connection to Dominique. _._ What do you think Ponyboy feels about Dom? And I know it seems a little fast paste ..sorry.

Stay Afro tastic

luvs


End file.
